Pack Mother
by J.D. Von Wolfe
Summary: Hermione and friends decides on some new scenery. Hermione knows just the place; Across the pond to Forks, Washington! (Will update every Wednesday!) All chapters edited/ updated!
1. Chapter 1

Pack Mother

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. Just the odd bits and pieces that don't belong in either universe.**

A/N: Hey you guys, here is a cross-over but with _Twilight, _obviously. But also a "Bullshit" fic. Plus I'm fcking with the ages of all the 'human' characters that I'm using. Some characters will be OOC. Romance, most definitely; Drama, mildly; and some Humor. Oh, definitely Post DH but the setting is decidedly in the twilight universe. So yea . . . . .

Pack Mother

By: J.D. Von Wolfe ©

§Chapter 1§

The Beginning of a Fresh Start

Hermione POV

Finally. The war was over, the Light side had won. But at what cost? We lost almost everyone. Ginny and Ron are the only Weasleys left. Poor Pansy, after becoming such great friends, lost her family, while Luna lost her father. Those that survived had taken up house at the Burrow. But like I said we weren't many left. It had been more than a year and a half and the wounds were still fresh.

There was Harry and Ginny, strangely, they decided to stay friends; Luna and Pansy were here since they lost practically everything; Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus come to visit but not very often, since Dean and Seamus married into the French life. Especially Ron since Lavender literally decided to become a stripper to make money. I wasn't having that in this house. And Draco, well, we haven't heard from him since the end of the war,but we know he's alive, some where. It was sad, really, that there were very few surviving Order members. Kingsley being one of them, had taken the job as Minister for Magic, thank Merlin. Then there was Remus and Tonks, who say I'm their other cub, along with little Teddy, no matter what. And plenty of others whose names I do not know. But such is life, no? Then there is me, little ol' Hermione Granger. I practically became their mother; waking in the middle of the night to the screams of someones nightmares, cooking, and basically keeping them sane. They've even taken to calling me 'Mama'. But like with any family come the arguments . . .

"Mione, please!" Harry pleaded, "You have to go. At least find your parents." I looked up from the couch as he said that, a lone tear falling down my cheek. "They're dead, Harry." I said softly, looking back out the window. The noise level at the Burrow muted considerably. No one said anything for a few moments until Ginny knelt beside me. "Mama, what do you mean?" She whispered, "You visited your parents just yesterday . . ."

Silent tears slid down my cheeks, not a single sob escaped. _Guess I'm used to it already._ I thought. "Yes, Ginny, I did visit. I visited their graves." I replied, softly. Harry moved from his spot at the kitchen table to hug me, "I am so sorry, Mama." I rested my head on his shoulder, still crying softly.

"It's OK, Harry. You didn't know. But your right," I said, agreeing with him for what seemed the first time in my life. "I really should leave . . . No, WE will leave, all of us." Everyone smiled at that, so I continued. "Maybe we'll go to America. The rest of my family live in Washington. They know about the magical world so it shouldn't be that bad." I missed my Uncle and Auntie dearly, especially all my 'cousins'.

"Would we like it in America, Mione?" Pansy asked softly, curiously. Everyone had left the table to gather in the living room. I began telling them stories of my summers in Forks; my mini adventures in the forest with my cousins. They were mildly surprised to know that they were vampires, 'tame' vampires at that.("Wait, Mione. How is he your uncle if he's hundreds of years old?" asked Pansy) I went on to explain our family story, which they found interesting. And so it went for hours, only pausing when they were getting hungry, but soon they accepted the idea. At least now we would be able to completely heal.

"So you think we'll like it in Forks?" Ginny asked me, but before I could answer, Luna sprang into the air, "Let's visit Spoons and Knives while we're at it!" We all chuckled at her antics. I shook my head at her. I might as well prepare now if we truly are leaving. "Why not," Harry said. "It's like starting over."

"So, is it a group yes?" I asked. Ginny and Pansy seemed hesitant, but after another moments thought it was a very loud 'YES!' "Alright then. You guys either sit tight or start packing while I make a few calls." I decided to start with the little muggle village down the hill from the Burrow. Making my way towards the phone booth, I started thinking of the Cullen's. _Oh, how I miss them so, I wonder if we can stay with them until the house is built? Ah, finally!_ Grabbing the phone I dialed Uncle Carlisle's number, it rang twice before some one answered. _ A/N: U.C. = Uncle Carlisle, M = Mione. _

U.C. _Cullen Residence, Dr. Cullen speaking._

M. Uncle Carlisle? It's me, Mione!

U.C. _Mione? Mione Mouse! It's great to hear from you, sweetheart._

M. You too! Now Uncle Carlisle, I know its been two weeks since I last called, but I was wondering if I could ask for a slight favor?

U.C. _Of course, Mione Mouse. What ever you need is yours. Just ask, darling._

M. You see, me and four of my friends want to leave England. You know a chance for a fresh start and away from the old memories to start new ones. So, do you think you can put up with five teenagers for a week?

U.C. _No problem, that doesn't sound too bad. Not to seem rude darling, but do they _smell _like you? And when will you be 'popping' over? That way I can get the spare rooms as ready as possible._

M. Yes, they're all magical as well. How about later today? I just need to finish up some business with Gringotts and then we'll be right over. Is that alright?

U.C. _No problem, my little mouse. I'll even take the day off. See you soon. Love you._

M. Love you too, Uncle Carlisle. Give my love to the family. Bye - _Click_

With that down, I turned on the spot landing in front of the _new_ Gringotts. Walking up the steps, I knocked on the door. I just loved their new security feature; Answer a riddle. Only the catch was that the riddle in question matches your intellect. Well as they say: _I am the Brightest witch of my age . . . _

"_I have no voice and yet I speak to you, _

_I tell you of all things in the world that people do. _

_I have leaves but am not a tree, _

_I have pages but am not royalty. _

_I have a spine and hinges, _

_but am not a man nor door._

_I have told you all, I can tell you no more._

_What am I?"_

I snapped my fingers, "A book!" With an eerie sounding _creeeeaak_ the large majestic doors opened. I walked in hoping that the Goblins were on friendly terms with the Cobbler Elves.

Three hours later saw me with a wide smile. The goblins indeed were a great help, especially with switching our back account from Britain to a Gringotts in America. After calling Uncle Carlisle for confirmation on where the house could be built( practically right behind their own house), the Cobbler Elves immediately took off with the families rough draft of the house or as the Elves called it 'A large cottage'. _Oh, how wonderful. Plenty of room, and a nice kitchen that Molly would most certainly be proud of._ At the thought of the Weasley matriarch, my heart clenched. I was astonished and ashamed because I hadn't thought of Molly in awhile, or any of the others who had lost their lives to the war. I had simply put it down to Fate's way of saying _'it's time to move on'._

Once back at the Burrow, I was surprised to see everyone was already packed, save for me. I ran up the stairs to get started. Moving my possessions from drawer to suitcase, seemed strange. Since the war was over, almost two years, we called the Burrow _'Home'_. Now . . . well, now it was real. We're physically leaving the past behind. Even though mentally the scars might never heal, everything else will. Eventually. We decided to leave a note for Ron since Dean and Seamus had decided to move to France with their, newly titled, better halves: Solánge Thomas and Maríe Finnagin. While Neville surprised us all by marrying Susan Bones.

Once everyone gathered out side the Burrow, I pulled out the Portkey we would be using; an old picture frame. "Alright everyone, grab on. We'll be landing in the back yard. Don't worry, it'll be a soft land, plenty of grass." I said, they chuckled lightly. The picture frame began to glow blue, we each touched it with a finger. Then that oh so familiar feeling of being hooked behind the navel while stuffed down a tube. Yeah, not a pleasant feeling. All to soon though we landed in the lavish back yard of the Cullen home.

Standing up I, unnecessarily, shouted, "Lucy, I'm home!"

"Mione Mouse!" was shouted by more than one person running, normally, out the house. First it was Emmett and Alice, then Edward and Jasper, followed by Rosalie and Auntie Esme at a more sedated pace. After hugs, introductions, and handshakes all around, I asked the obvious question, "Where's Uncle Carlisle, I thought he had the day off?" "Right here, my little Mouse!" I squealed in delight as my uncle swung me around in a hug. "Oh, how I've missed you darling!" He kissed my nose, "Lets get inside from this weather." Auntie Esme said. The boys decided to grab our bags, taking them to the guest rooms.

After showing us were we would be sleeping, the group, save for myself, decided to tap a nap. "So, my little Mouse, what has happened since you last called?" Uncle Carlisle asked. With a sigh, I went into full 'story telling' mode. From the very beginning of the war to the role I played in it; from what happened to the girls and Harry to how I felt motherhood was starting to look over-rated to me. I decided to show them the extent of all my injuries; good thing I was wearing a sports bra and boxers. When I started to strip they started to cover their eyes until I explained what I was doing. When they saw all of my scars, there reactions were very much expected; Esme and Alice dry sobbing, Carlisle and Edward getting medical supplies for the scars that have yet to heal, Rose and Emmett planning pointless revenge and breaking everything within their reach, and Jasper feeling sad yet proud for what I had been put through and surviving.

After putting my clothes back on, I explained what to expect while we stayed here for the week; nightmares and empty beds in the morning, amongst other things. "What do you mean by 'empty beds'?" asked Rosalie. "They all have nightmares because of the war," I explained. "They wake up from the most horrific things. Then when I wake up in the morning, I'm surrounded by animals." a small, fond smile playing at my lips. "Animals?" it was Alice this time. "Yea, we're all Animagus', which means we can turn into animals." I stood to shift into 'Moonlight', my white wolf form the size of a horse; then shifting to 'Nyx' my large midnight-black hawk form; to _''Anja_' my large Lioness form. I trotted over to Rosalie and rubbed against her legs, purring. I shifted back to see shocked faces.

"Those are my three forms: Moonlight, Nyx, and Anja_; _Harry and me are the only ones in the magical world to have three forms. The girls each have two." I informed them. Alice looked like she was dying to ask me something. I certainly found it funny since she couldn't track my future unless I wanted her too. I smirked internally, "Ask away, Alice. You might like the answer." "Can I use your animal forms for my photography class?!" she blurted out. I laughed, nodding my head yes.

~oOoO§OoOo~

La Push Reservation

Billy POV

"Is there something wrong Sam?" I asked the alpha. He had been on edge for a few hours, constantly smelling the air; having sent Paul and Jared to scout ahead along the treaty line. A howl ripped through the air, they were finally coming back. Paul phased first, he looked tense.

"New people, five of them; four chicks and a dude." he said. It seemed like something was missing though. Lucky for me Jared provided the missing information. "The thing is, there staying with the Cullen's and they're all human."

"We'll tell the Elders at the bonfire tonight, but for now, tell Jacob to have Bella watch them if they go to school with the Cullen's since school starts this Monday. Alright?" I said, they agreed. No need to get worked up just yet, a close eye on them is all we need. For now, at least.

~oOoO§OoOo~

_Hermione's room_

Hermione POV

After getting a 'quiet' earful about my navel and tongue piercings, and the tribute tattoo for Sirius that both Harry and I got ( a paw-print on our right hip with _Padfoot _ written under it), I went to bed myself. Three hours of somewhat blissful sleep later, the first of the screams began.

A blood curdling scream reached my ears, _Pansy._ Then the rest soon followed; _Luna, Ginny, Harry._ It never got easier, especially now in a house full of vampires. Poor Jasper, he must feel there fear, regret, and sorrow. One by one they trooped in with Rose and Jazz following. First it was Pansy in her puma cub form, then Luna as a snow leopard cub being carried in by Rose, followed by Ginny as a jaguar cub, finally Harry as a lion cub **(A/N: think Kovu from the Lion King)** then Jasper. Scooting over in bed everyone climbed in while Rose sang softly to us as Jasper literally set the mood. _Soon, we'll get over our fears very soon. _I thought, closing my eyes and humming along with Rose. I absentmindedly stroked Harry's fur, I smiled softly when he started purring. Luna and Pansy curled up on either side of my head while Ginny made herself comfy on my chest.

I tried moving, only for Harry to climb on top of my stomach and shove Ginny off of me. "Blood cats, behave!" I whispered. I heard Rose and Jasper quietly laughing. Harry then planted himself nose to nose with me. Ginny climbed back up, using Harry's rump as a pillow. I giggled at the sight they made. "Stubborn kittens." I whispered more gently. And that's how I fell asleep, Roses' soft singing, Jasper's' calming vibes, and the combined purrs of four different cubs. I smiled again, this will most emphatically keep away my nightmares. This was pure bliss.

**A/N: So, this is the first chapter. Like / Hate it? Don't matter, just review / rate it! Um, is there anything you want to see happen in the future chapters? Hermione's relationship to Carlisle will be explained after 'something' happens. But I'm pretty sure you know what that **_**something **_**is. Right? **

†Happy Trails, J.D.†


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine. The crazy shit that ****does**** happen or is said, does in fact belong to me.**

A/N: OK someone asked (PMed) about the packs Imprints. Let me quench some of your fears or questions and whatnot. Yes, Sam is going to Imprint on our beloved mione. No, Sam will not be the first; That's gonna be Jared with Kim and (for some of you twilight fans, I guess) your beloved Jacob will most definitely Imprint on Bella, who's thought Edward CAN hear. Eh, Bella.(Sorry, not a big Kristen Stewart fan. I've seen half-dead cats act better than her.) So, yea. Still OOC.

Pack Mother

§ Chapter 2 §

Wolf meets Imprint

Hermione POV

Over the weekend we decided that I would be the only one to go to muggle high school as a Senior with the Cullen kids using the surname _'Cullen'_, while the rest got home schooled by Auntie Esme; No arguments there. Since it wasn't raining today I decided to ride my emerald green Ducati motorcycle to school. If I'm living with the Cullen's, might as well ride like the Cullen's. Alice was amazing though, she styled some of my wardrobe to revolve around my much beloved biker boots. Today was definitely going to be awesome. I was wearing a pair of low hip-hugging skinny jeans in black, that showed off my back dimples, tucked into my biker boots; a dark purple form fitting long-sleeved tee that showed my navel piercing; and then the final touch, my leather jacket. I jumped down the stairs as soon as Uncle Carlisle called out "Kids! Time for school!"

"You know, I'm lucky that I get to be home schooled Mama," said Harry as he came down the stairs as well. "I get to go to 'classes' in my boxers." Orange juice shot out my nose at his statement, leaving my buttered toast soggy. That Jasper was actually laughing at my predicament sent the rest of the juice out my nose. "Thank you, dear Harry," I said with heavy sarcasm. "Now I know what orange juice with snot taste like." that then set Jasper off again only with Harry and Emmett joining him. After cleaning myself up I kissed Harry, Carlisle, and Esme goodbye since the others were still asleep.

Once on my Ducati with my helmet on, I called over to the rest of the clan, "Last one to school does everyone's homework!" Kick starting the bike and slamming my visor shut, I took off out the garage like a bat out of hell. One thing they didn't count on was me adding a small nitrous (Nitro) tank on top of the engine. When they started passing me, I hit the nitro button. Their shocked faces was the perfect beginning to my day. I sped into the schools lot swerving to a stop. Then the whispering and _very _blatant staring started.

I sat on my bike with a smug smile for a whole minute till my cousins drove into the parking lot. Once they got out, the whispers got louder and the stares more uncomfortable. "Why are they looking at me?" I stage whispered to Emmett. He swung his arm over my shoulder with the other over Rosalie's. "Not sure, baby sis. But you should get used to it. Hopefully." Edward gave me a better answer, "It's because you look like us. The 'pale skin, beauty of a Goddess, and impossible grace.' All except one, surprisingly. She thought you were a vampire but, she saw how red your cheeks are from the cold." I smirked at his answer, while searching the crowd, sure enough there was a girl paying just a little too much attention to me. From far away she look plain. But the closer we got, I saw how pretty she really was. Thick, chocolate waves hung past her shoulder; a very slender figure; bright dark brown eyes framed by dark lashes on a pale face with small pouty lips. "Whats her story?" I asked after we walked into the building and got my schedule. He evaded the question quite easily by saying "Tell you after school," because to desperate looking girls were standing a little too close for comfort.

"So, how is it that I have all my classes with at least one of you?" I inquired. They all wore smirks worthy of any Slytherin. "Just a half truth mixed with the smallest of little white lies." Alice said, smirk still in place. I just shrugged my shoulders in acceptance. First period was art.

"Okay class, I'm the new art teacher Mr. Germany and this is obviously AP Art." Said Mr. Germany. (**A/N: yes this guy is real, he was my old art teacher**) "Today we are going to see where you are in artistic ability by painting a nightmare that has true meaning to you." He said as he passed around large canvases, then paint brushes, followed by medium tubs of different colored paint. "You have the whole hour and a half of class. Begin." With that said, I opened the black, green, red, brown, and white paint. Painting one of my true nightmares took all my concentration. So much so, that I hardly noticed the teacher telling everyone "Brushes down!" Since I was in the way back he didn't notice me adding the finishing touch.

Everyone was asked to walk to the front to show and explain their nightmares. Finally it was my turn; Jasper must have felt my nervousness, 'cause after a few seconds I felt calm. Once at the front of the classroom I sent him a thankful smile. "Well now miss . . . Hermione, please show and explain your nightmare." Mr. Germany encouraged.

With a deep breathe I turned my painting around. Gasps and then silence dominated the room. The painting itself seemed alive, but then again it wasn't. My nightmare was that of my parents murderer. It was of Voldemort, sitting in a dark gray throne-like chair with Nagini draped on his shoulders, holding a crystal glass of wine. His red eyes seemed to follow you; his snake-like features only added to the building fear usually spread by just his name alone. He wore a black suit, enhancing his pale features; made it entrancing at first, then reality kicked in; he's a murderer, stay away. Also there was a little house elf standing to the side holding a silver tray with a bottle of said wine. There was a fire to the side throwing shadows across the scene lending life to its imagery.

Mr. Germany seemed to remember himself, "That is a very fantastic painting Miss Hermione, would you please explain?" I signed, _yea should have seen that coming. _"Sure. This is one of my nightmares, obviously. This is the nameless bastard who murdered my parents." Gasps went around the room once again. "Please, I don't want your pity. I've already moved on. Especially since this still nameless bastard is now dead." Before anyone could say anything else the bell for next period rang.

The bell rang signaling lunch. I walked out of History class with one of Jasper's arms around my shoulder with his other holding my bag. "So, what do people say when they see little ol' me cuddling up with a Cullen or Hale boy?" I whispered curiously, low enough for him to hear me.

Jasper wore a smug , almost predatory smile while he answered just as low. "Some of these here students are actually pissed that we won't let you leave our sight. The girls want to get their claws into you, while the boys just want to get into your pants." he hissed the last sentence while tightening his grip around my shoulders. I tried to comfort him by snuggling into his side. I saw his smile when he bent to kiss my forehead. Once entering the cafeteria I broke away from Jasper, running towards Rosalie and Alice in the lunch line. With the Cullen's playing vegetarians Alice and Rose left the line after getting there salads. I was reaching over the buffet to grab a soda when a girl and boy from one of my earlier classes walked up to me.

"Hey, I'm Jessica and this is Mike. Since your new here we were wondering if you wanted to sit with us?" The girl said. _Jessica and Mike? Oh yea Desperate Girl number one along with Horny Sod._

"No, thank you." I said as politely as I could. "I'm sitting with my cousins today." I motioned towards the Cullen's table. Almost instantly Jessica got that desperate look once she laid her eyes on Edward and Mike didn't seemed bothered at all. I felt like he was undressing me with his eyes. Disgusting.

"Come on, babe. Sit with us, you'll love it." Mike said while trying to put his arm around my waist. "Besides, I would absolutely love. . . to swap bodily fluids with you." he continued in what was supposed to be a seductive voice. Mentally gagging, I firmly pushed his arm away completely repulsed by his blatantly arrogant behavior.

"I already said no thank you. And your behavior towards me is repulsive." I walked over to my seat ignoring the cat-calls. Sometimes men were over-rated.

I figured that they caught our conversation, because Edward, Jasper and Emmett seemed pissed as well as Rosalie and Alice. I tried to comfort them by handing out blood-pops. "Here you guys, just calm down." I whispered. " These are dragon blood pops. Just pop them in and relax." which they did. I found it slightly ironic that I was the only one eating. Five minutes later both Edward and Alice tensed while looking at me, the latter wearing a slight frown.

~oOoO§OoOo~

_La Push_

Sam POV

Me and Jacob had been getting some updates from Bella while she was at school. I wasn't the least bit surprised when he Imprinted on her. Especially since he's had the biggest crush on her since they were kids. I was the smallest bit jealous of both Jacob and Jared. They both Imprinted on girls they knew. For awhile the Elders thought it would happen in order of those who phased first; Me, then Paul, Jared, Quil, and Jacob since we all phased in the span of the same year. Then Leah and Seth, and Embry a year later. With Brady and Collin, a few months ago. But only Jared and Jacob had been lucky enough.

I felt strange, like something was going to happen today. I felt anxious, giddy, and fearful. Jared told me that's how he felt when he Imprinted on Kim. That normally he would have just ignored her while in class. But a week after he phased, he just happen to look into her eyes and he was a goner. He described it literally as love at first sight. Everything that was once important gets shoved to the back of your mind so she, or he in Leah's 'future' case, can get all the attention she or he deserves. To become there brother, or sister; best friend or lover; there protector. They become the center of your universe, your reason for living, the thing you will fight for the most. When Jacob and Jared described that to the rest of the pack, we were all jealous to say the least. Paul became a little more volatile, and Leah, just that little bit more bitter. I ended up a bit more harsh then usual. I truly hoped today was the day the Fate's deemed fit to show me my Imprint.

"Hey, Sam!" I turned around to see Jacob running towards me, phone in hand. "Bella wants me to pick her up from school. She want to know if you can come too. That way you can check out the human chick with the leeches." He said, amazingly all in one breath. I gave a low chuckle nodding my acceptance. _Well, this should be interesting._ I thought.

~oOoO§OoOo~

_Back at school_

Hermione POV

Edward and Alice had been staring at me for the past ten minutes, and it was starting to bother me. I decided to open my mind that way Edward could hear me and I could hear him in turn. Then I saw of Alice's vision; it was of a tall, muscular man at least 6'5''; a giant compared to my 5'2''. His russet colored skin told me he was from the reservation, he was very handsome, looked to be about his early twenties. It looked like he was standing in the student parking lot. He wore a goofy grin, his eyes full of love and adoration. I felt a warm tingle shoot up my spine. _Weird. I wonder who he is? _I thought. _**He's one of the shape-shifters, the Alpha.**_Came Edwards own thoughts. I nodded to him while closing my mind once again. _Interesting. So the Alpha of the pack is coming to school. Pack business maybe? Perhaps he's come to check on the clan. Can't wait to meet him._ I smirked, today truly was the best first day ever. After stuffing a dozen blood-pops each into all of there bags and purses, the bell rang again signaling fifth period. Great.

Walking into Chemistry with Edward was weird to say the least. First, everyone stared at me and second, it was my first class with that Bella girl who thought I was a vampire. After Mr. Warren signed my paper I took my seat next to Edward which coincidentally was right in from of Bella. After finishing the class work with ten minutes to spare, I decided to mess with her head. I opened my mind to Eddie-boy telling him my plan, he nodded his credence. "Hey, when do you think I'll be_ changed?_" I staged whispered, only loud enough for Bella to hear. Hearing her breath catch, he continued. "I don't know, love." he whispered back, "I'll talk to Carlisle about it. He seems very keen on you _joining the family._" I tried to stifle my giggles at the horrified look on her face. Then all too soon, the blasted bell rang. We walked out last, me giggling like mad and Edward with a mischievous smirk firmly plastered on his beautiful face.

The last bell rang, finally able to go home I walked down the halls towards the office to turn in my signed paper with Jasper and Emmett right behind me. Once inside the office I found myself in the same room as Mike Newton. Merlin that boy couldn't catch a hint! First, the ridiculous flirting in second period then, when he tried 'sweet talking' me in the line for lunch. I tried to ignore him but my attempt seemed to have been in vain as he also clearly ignored the two very large men behind me.

"Listen, babe. I know we got off on the wrong foot. So let's start over." he held out his hand. "I'm Mike Newton and your clothes would look amazing in a crumbled heap next to my bed." he flashed a perverted smile. I visibly gagged this time, hoping he would leave me alone; Nope. That perverted smile was still in place. How distasteful.

I ended up pushing Jazz and Em out of the office, last thing I needed was blood shed. We walked out to the parking lot to wait for Edward and the girls. I sat myself on the hood of Eddie-boys' Volvo being entertained by Jazz and Em bickering back and forth about who would ride home with me on my Ducati. Finally the girls showed up followed by Edward a step behind. I watched the smile on his face be replaced by a grimace as he looked back and forth from Emmett to Jasper before settling on me. _They must be telling him about Newton. _ An easy smile made its way on my own face hoping to somewhat comfort him. I slightly worked as he enveloped me into a hug, tucking my head under his chin. This felt like the calm before a mini storm. How very strange.

All of a sudden, I felt Edward tighten his hold on me. I looked up and noticed the others tense as well. That's when I saw him. He was walking towards us with another guy behind him. Then I noticed Bella hiding behind another guy behind the second. I moved to look the first guy in the eye. Cor was he large, tall too! Once he made eye contact with me he stopped moving. And there it was, love and adoration shining in his hazel-brown eyes. I giggled when that goofy smile made its way on his face.

~oOoO§OoOo~

_Back at La Push / going to Forks_

Sam POV

I met up with Jake at his dad's place ten minutes before school ended. I didn't get to knock on the door as he nearly tackled me to the ground as soon as I stepped foot on his front yard. When Jacob looked up to see who he knocked over, relief flooded his distressed face. He got up pulling me with him just as the rest of the pack came from his back yard, most likely finishing patrol.

"Sam! Great your here early. We gotta get to Bella now! She texted me saying that she over heard one of the leeches and that human chick taking about being changed!" the pack growled at Jacobs words. That was the whole reason we existed. To protect human life. I gave the order of just Paul coming with us in my giant black pick-up truck.

I drove, speeding through the reservation. Once across the border and officially into Forks I drove as fast as I could without getting pulled over by the cops. I pulled into the high school parking lot just as the last bell rang. I ended up parking on the far side of the lot 'cause the leech smell was getting to us. That's when I saw Jake jump out my truck to jog towards Bella. I saw here pointing across the lot. I followed her finger and saw the Cullen's gathered in front of a kick-ass motorcycle and a silver car. I got down with Paul following me. The closer I got, the stronger the vampire stench. But then the wind blew and I caught the scent of the sweetest smell in the world; it was human obviously but it also had vanilla mixed with cinnamon, cherries and almonds. I looked up, only to see that the most amazing scent in the world belonged to the girl in the leeches arms.

I noticed they all tensed when we got close enough. The mystery girl sitting on top of the cars' hood looked up and noticed us. When she made eye contact with me I stopped. My vision tunneled, my heart started beating faster. I wasn't mad any more, just being close to her made me feel calm, at peace. I would do anything she asked me to. Be anything she wanted me to be; be it brother, best friend, hopefully lover, but most definitely her greatest protector. Then I heard her giggling. I smiled, it was the most beautiful sound in the world! _This is my Imprint! I wonder what her name is?_ Then I really looked at her; big whiskey-amber colored eyes; naturally red, perfectly kissable, pouty lips; beautiful pale face accentuated by high cheek bones; long, milk chocolate colored ringlets with pale blond fringe. Absolutely beautiful, perfection in its truest form. And she was "Mine."

Hermione POV

"Mine." said the cutie with the goofy smile. I giggled again, his smile only got wider and more goofy letting a dimple from his left cheek flash.

"What is yours, exactly, Cutie?" I asked. His incoherent talking was the only answer I got. "Look is was nice meeting you 'Cutie', 'Tough', 'Buff', and Bella. But we best be on our way. Until next time." I blew 'Cutie' a kiss as I slid off the Volvo's hood. He made me giggle again, the noise he made reminded me of Bashful from _Snow White and the seven dwarfs._ Sliding my helmet on I handed Jasper the other one. When we were both on the Ducati, Jasper behind me, I kicked my bike to life. "Race you home." I called out, speeding off from the lot.

**A/N: So how was that for chapter ? Definitely longer than the first one. A lot of you guys P. about wanting Paul to Imprint on Ginny and for Leah to obviously Imprint on Harry. I'll think about it, but I'm certain that those two pairings are a sure thing.**

† Happy Trails, J. D. †


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own either story.**

**A/N: Remember when reading Jasper's lines to give them a _Southern drawl_ feeling to it!**

**I changed her tiger animagus form to a lioness form, Anja. (Arabic for _beauty_)**

**I was so happy when I went to update, your guys are awesome! **

Pack Mother

§ Chapter 3 §

Anything Else I Should Know?!

Edward POV

We watched as Hermione and Jasper took off on her Ducati. I smirked, I had really missed our little Mione Mouse while she was away in England. Now that she's back, the Alpha of the local dog pack just had to Imprint on her; Great.

I turned to look at Sam, he still had that damned smile plastered to his face; that love sick bastard. I cleared my throat hoping to get his attention. Nope, his thoughts were still on my baby cousin.

"SAM!" I growled, that caught his attention all right. "I don't give a damn what right you think you have to her. Just stay away from her, clear?" he started growling himself, thoughts about _being changed_ and _joining the family_ were running through his mind. I smirked, maybe playing with his thoughts and emotions would teach him a lesson. "Yes, that's right. She will be _joining the family _ at the end of the school year, just after graduation." Now he was really growling, shaking almost uncontrollably. I chuckled lowly, smirk still in place. "That's it," I practically taunted, "Play nice now and I might actually let you see her again. That's only if she wants to." I turned to find Emmett and the girls getting into my Volvo. I got in with a challenging remark, "If you want to date her Sam, you have to talk to Carlisle first; she is his actual niece. Oh, not to mention her four children as well." I drove us home, with Rose laughing at his anguished face. "KIDS!" Sam shouted after us.

~oOoO§OoOo~

§ In La Push §

BILLY POV

"How the hell can she have kids! She's way too young. Sure maybe one, but more than that, really?!" Sam ranted while pacing my living room floor.

Since the boys had come come from picking up Bella, Sam had be ranting and raving on and on about his Imprint having more than one kid at such a young age AND hanging around with the vampires, maybe even living with them. But he did have a point, more than one at this age with something about being related to the doctor vamp, some things aren't making sense. It makes me wonder how old she really is. Does he even know the girl's name? Poor boy can't seem to catch a break sometimes.

"She's MY Imprint! She should be living with me, not those damned leeches! Even if she has more than one kid, I'll raise them like my own if she lets me! I love her and I don't even know her name!" Sam stopped pacing at his last statement, eyes going wide. "OH MY GOD I _don't_ know her name! Argh, why is this Imprint thing so complicated?!" he tossed himself face first onto the couch still mumbling. I turned to Jake, only to see him doubled over in silent laughter; same for the rest of his pack. _Poor kid has it bad, worse than when Jared and Jake Imprinted . . . Maybe that's why . . ._ I looked towards the other Elders, it seemed they shared my train of thought by the looks they were giving me; I rolled my chair next to the couch hoping to get Sam's attention, nothing; I cleared my throat, using my ''Pack Elder'' voice, he looked up right away with concern showing in his eyes. I smiled reassuringly, hoping to calm him.

"Sam, I think I knew why your Imprinting is stronger compared to both Jacobs' or Jared's." said boys in question put there hands on there alpha's shoulder for support, I smiled at the gesture. "This shows that you are the true Alpha of this pack, not Jacob." I said calmly, the Elders behind me were nodding in agreement. The Pack looked confused, trying to under stand my words; Jake actually looked relieved at not having to bare the title of 'Alpha'.

"I don't understand, how can I be the true Alpha? Wasn't your ancestor who was the Alpha? And how does my Imprint fit into this? Argh, I'm so frigging confused!" Sam turned his head into the couch again; I chuckled, maybe Sue was right, sometimes men can be so hopeless.

"Your Imprint fits into this because she is the Pack Mother that the Alpha Wolf inside of you has been looking for. You said that the young vampire said she had children, right?" Sam nodded his head but didn't remove it from the couch. He looked like he was listening so I continued, " And you just said that if she allowed it, you would raise those kids like your own, right?" at this he raised his head still looking confused but nodding all the same.

"That was the Alpha Wolf in you accepting them as his cubs, so to speak. But don't worry, the entire pack will Imprint with her as well –" "WHAT?!"Sam stood up pacing again, his agitation more noticeable, "what do you mean _the entire pack will Imprint on her as well?! _ That makes no sense to me!" he was pulling at his hair now, making it stick in all sorts of angles. The pack looked uneasy, especially Jared and Jacob.

"What I was going to say was yes the entire pack will Imprint on her, even the Imprints themselves. But it is a different kind of Imprint, almost like a bond a mother and child share. Only with the pack males and Leah's future Imprint will feel a strong need, almost like a sense of duty to protect her at all times. They will see her as something delicate, while the wolf in them will see her as their Alpha female: she must always be protected! While the Imprinted girls and Leah want to be with her constantly just like a child as well, be it within the same area, house, or room to wanting to sit right next to her. But she will feel it as well; Her mothering instincts will understand this need. But if she is indeed the Pack Mother, then you will need to watch yourselves. With her being Sam's Imprint, she will most likely be intimidating in her own way." I let my explanation sit there hoping they would understand.

~oOoO§OoOo~

§ Back in Forks §

Hermione POV

I rode up the drive with the rest of the clan just barely pulling into the turn-off. I smiled while pulling off my helmet. I was greeted with hugs from Harry and the girls. Each had bright smiling faces; smiles that I truly missed. Ginny and Luna pulled Jasper while Pansy and Harry pull me into the house asking about our day at school. So we delved into our tale with Harry interrupting only once, "This Newton prat sounds like McLaggen. A complete and utterly disgusting man-whore!"

"I know Harry. But no worries, they boys have been watching me all day." I said,trying to ease his displeasure. Just then the rest of my strange family walked in. Rose and Emmett had an almost sadistic looking smirk on there ethereal faces; Alice looked both stunned and amused; and Edward, well, he was looking like a kid that wasn't ashamed of being caught eating cookies before dinner. I knew that look all to well, it always got me in trouble with Uncle Carlisle when I was younger.

"Alright, Eddie-boy, what did you do?" I asked, hands on my hips. He smirked at me, I swear sometimes I could practically read _his _mind.

"Nothing, little mouse, just riling up the local dogs." he said with that annoying smirk still firmly in place. _Wait, local dogs?_

"You mean those guys are part of that shape-shifting pack? Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me!" I asked exasperated. "Wait. Why _didn't_ you tell me?" this whole thing was starting to seem suspicious. His smirk faltered as he backed up a bit. Harry tried to stifle his laughter at the look on Edwards face.

"Edward. Anthony. Mason. Cullen." I said, with each step. ("when she brings out the full name, that's when you know your in trouble." whispered Harry.) I pulled out my best puppy-dog face: the big eyes with fake tears threatening to spill over, quivering bottom lip, and the quietest of whimpers. "What won't you tell me?" _No one can resist this face. _Edward began to fidget, trying to look everywhere but at me. _He's gonna crack in three . . . two . . . one . . ._

"Alright, fine! That guy you were somewhat flirting with has, for lack of a better word, the '_hots_' for you." "Talk about doing it '_doggie-style_'." Emmett interjected. I broke out of my puppy-dog face laughing. Clutching my sides, I managed to crawl to the couch. After catching my breath, "Ah, the witch and her wolf; What a romance." I looked over at '_my kids_'; Pansy was trying to cover up a huge blush, Luna looked confused, Ginny was rolling on the floor laughing herself silly, and Harry actually looked pissed. _Oh Merlin's saggy tits! He's gonna start ranting,or worse want to kill the wolf himself._

"What do you mean, this guys has the '_hots_' for Mione? And what do you mean he's a dog? Absolutely not, he has to be approved by me and the girls! Did he pull something while you guys went to school? Is he that Newton prick? If he's that man-whore he's not allowed within a hundred miles of my mum! Keep him away from her, I don't want my mum to get fleas!" Harry asked. _And there's the ranting, now where's the death threat? _

"Yes, dear Edward, what do you mean he's a dog; care to explain?" I asked, pacing around the living room.

"Alright, but you might not like this." Edward started, "Those three guys you met earlier were part of the local dog pack, or as they call it the '_wolf pack_'. And the guy you were kind of flirting with just happens to be the Alpha of the pack, goes by the name of Sam. He's not the first of his kind, but he's the first of this generation so to speak. He has '_Imprinted_'' on you and what that means basically is that, well, he loves you; from what I know about him, he will practically be anything you want him to be." I stop mid-stride and turned to look at him. He knew more than what he was letting on.

"Continue." was all I said, no emotion what so ever. He did as I asked, "well, the Imprint is basically love at first sight. They can deny you nothing; you literally become there whole world. Essentially, they'll die if the bond is rejected. To them its the universes' way of saying _you belong together._ Sort of like an arranged marriage, but obviously made by the Fates."

At the mention of arranged marriage, Pansy nearly exploded with anger; she was pacing along with me trying to calm down. Too bad it wasn't working.

"You know what, lets take a run through the forest. A run always calms us down." This was agreed with by every one. "But as what Mama?" Luna asked. Harry had already shifted into Greycloud, his light-gray wolf cub form; Pansy into Orchid, her puma cub form. Luna, Ginny, and myself were still undecided.

"Alright, heads fer canines and tails fer felines." Jasper said, pulling out a coin, "Heads!" he called. Sure enough it landed on heads. With that settled I turned into Moonlight, Jasper's head just reaching my shoulder. Luna turned into Sunshine, a pale yellow/blond wolf cub; Ginny into Cherry Stem, a gray and cherry red wolf cub; and Pansy switched to Shimmer, a dark sandy-brown wolf cub with a white belly. I found it weird that I was the size of a bloody horse, and as cubs they were the size of a regular dog. How very curious.

Jasper opened the the sliding glass door that led out to the back yard. I rubbed my nose against his cheeked in thanks, he laughed softly. **(A/N: Hr -Mione; H-Harry; L-Luna;G-Ginny; P-Pansy)**

Hr - _Alright you lot, follow me. _I think showing them the waterfall I found last year will be a great start.

H - _Mama, you sure you know where your going?_

P - _Harry's right. I smell wolves other than us._

L - _She's right. I smell it too. And its getting dark._ She huddled closer to me with the others shadowing her movement.

G - _There getting closer, and they smell dangerous!_ They started whimpering, moving to walk right under me.

Hr - _Darlings, you do realize I'm the size a horse, don't you? I won't let anything happen to you. The mama wolf in me won't let that come about._

That's when we heard it. At first it sounded like a faint heartbeat, then it picked up in tempo like the sound of a war drum. I realized that it was the sound of multiple feet, running, closer and closer. The fur on the back of my neck arose. That was never a good sign.

Hr - _In the bushes, and stay under me! _I ordered.

As soon as we got under a big enough bush, half a dozen giant wolves burst through the trees. The biggest one, with pure black fur, started sniffing around. Shit! I'd forgotten about our scents. A dark silvery gray one started sniffing a little too close, my cubs whimpered and the wolf in me involuntarily growled. He growled back, I lunged from the bushes and all eyes snapped to me. I barred my fangs, a ferocious growl ripped from my throat.

No One's POV

The giant mama wolf growled her warning, with only the smaller light-gray she-wolf taking heed as she recognized the authority in her tone. The white wolf was surprised when she heard the other wolves talking in her head.

_I think we should back off guys, she has cubs with her. _Said the sandy-brown wolf. The light-gray she-wolf agreed. _Seth is right. They're the size of dogs, but they're still cubs. _The cubs in question decided to peak out from underneath there mama, bad move.

A russet red/brown wolf saw them and decided to inch closer despite the white wolfs' warning growl. _Aw they look cute! _He said, taking a step too close. The mama wolf swiped at his nose, they all froze in shock when they heard her voice in their heads. _Stay away from my cubs! _She hissed, crouching over them even more. The huge pitch black wolf spoke up, _Jacob back off! She's a loaded gun, move towards her cubs again and I promise she'll attack next. _The dark silver wolf boldly took a few steps forward, taunting the angry mother. He completely ignore her subtly moving her cubs back to the bushes. _Calm down, Sam. She's not gonna do any thing. Watch! _ He said taking another step. _Paul! _The she-wolf and a chocolate colored wolf called out. _Calm the hell down Leah, Quill. She won't attack. I'm just calling her bluff. _ Again wrong move. The white wolf sprang at the end of his sentence. Clamping down her jaws around his neck, she did the unthinkable. She flipped over the dark silver wolf while he kicked his paws in the air. She let go as she scratched at his face. He whined loudly at the pain.

_What the fuck!_ He groaned. She walked away from the dark silver wolf to the pure black one. She surprised them by swiping her tail across his nose, a sign all animals know as showing one's interest. She astounded them even more when she walked up to the smaller she-wolf who dropped to the forest floor. _Do not worry little one, I like you better than the others right now. You were very wise to heed my warning,_ she said; licking the gray she-wolfs' head.

She walked away to call her cubs. _Greycloud. Shimmer. Sunshine. Cherry Stem. Come along my pets, we best be going._ One by one they walked out from the bushes upon hearing there names. _Yes mama!_ They chorused.

_Oh,shit. _Sam muttered. I turned around and four of the wolves had a strange look on their furry faces. The way they were looking at my cubs made me a little uncomfortable. _Voldemort's tits, run, you lot! _

Running through the forest and away from wolves as big as there mother was not on anyone's list of things to go today. The house finally came into view, _Edward! Open the bloody door! _

Hermione POV

The glass door opened and we all phased mid-jump, nearly landing on one another. I looked at everyone's surprised faces, still gasping for breath. I faltered in my steps trying to make my way towards the couch, Jasper caught me before I could hit the floor. "Easy there, little mouse. What's got you in a huff, darlin'?" _He must feel my anxiety, not to mention what I just did! "_

"I, well, _we_ saw them! The giant dogs, but they looked more like wolves. The same size as me. What in the name of Merlin's left nut is going on?" I asked looked at the vampires. Esme seemed somewhat conflicted, Alice looked confused yet slightly uncaring, Rose looked like she could care less, Emmett looked like he was spoiling for a fight, and Edward seemed apprehensive.

Edward started talking first, "Those were the dogs I was telling you about, Mouse. Why, what happened?" I let him into my mind so he could see, _if Sam Imprinted on me then some of the others Imprinted on my kids by the looks on there faces. But what in the name of Circe does it mean?_

"Your right Hermione, they did. I must say I'm pretty intrigued as to how this entire thing will play out." he said with a slight smirk.

"You know, right now your about as useful as tits on a bull!" I deadpanned. What bad timing, seeing as Harry just took a swallow of butterbeer, only for it to shoot out his nose when he and Emmett started laughing.

"Pay backs a bitch, ain't it, love?" I cast an amused look in his direction, with a wave of my hand the snot flavored butterbeer vanished. With a 'victory' smirk, I made my way to my room to get ready for bed.

After a shower and changing into my PJ's, I sat on my bed just to watch the sun set. It was magnificent; the setting sun was almost a blood-red, which gave way to a beautiful orange sky. The clouds almost ruined it, instead it acted like a barrier; pushing the orange out all the while pulling the royal blue night sky in. I was so enthralled that I never noticed my Uncle Carlisle was even home, not until I felt his arms encircle me from behind, much like when I was younger.

"What has my little mouse thinking so intensely that she didn't hear me walking to her room?" he asked softly, kissing my temple. I leaned into his embrace; sometimes I wish it was Carlisle that could read minds, not Edward.

"This." I said, turning slightly in his arms. "This right here is what has me thinking. To me, this is home. This is the love that I missed out on. A home that I've missed for quite some time." my eyes started to feel hot with tears just waiting to fall. "The love that I longed for every damned day I was away from my family; my home. Every year, the kids from Hogwarts got to go home to there families for the holidays and summer vacation. But I was the only one left at school just because the ministry deemed my family unfit to care for me. Using the fact that you're all vampires as an excuse." Carlisle wiped the lone tear that dared to escape of my cheek. I felt myself being shifted into a more comfortable position, being cradled like an infant in strong yet gentle arms.

"Are you sure I'm not heavy?" I mumbled, slipping into the realm of dreams or in some cases, nightmares.

"Are you sure I'm not cold as ice?" he countered with a slight chuckle, rocking me from side to side humming a long lost lullaby. "You're as warm as a summers day." I murmured, falling into unconsciousness, just in time to hear him say, "And you're feather light."

Edward POV

I watched every one as we sat listening to Hermione talking to Carlisle. She was stronger than we gave her credit for. And that was still after she told us everything that happened in the magical world. **(a/n: R- Rose, Em– Emmett, Es– Esme, C- Carlisle, A- Alice, J- Jasper)**

J- _She's feeling pity, but it's for herself. That makes no sense? Ah, now she feels better for talking with Carlisle. Poor little Mione, having gone through a war, she grew up too fast. At least its over for her now. She needs to heal._

Em- _You mean it was the fucking governments fault we never got to see her? Let alone know about her being in a god-damn war! _ I watched Emmett pace about the living room like a caged bear. I turned to see Carlisle coming down the stairs.

C- _I wish I was as strong as my little mouse. She has the heart and soul of an angel, but when properly provoked she fights like a demon to protect what she loves. Talk about true bravery and courage, not to mention sacrifice. Hermione is a true Lioness, in every way. _Carlisle walked away with a small proud smile playing on his lips.

Es- _I hope she's alright. She's the only one who hasn't had a nightmare. Oh dear, hope I didn't jinx that. _Esme looked worried now.

R- _I swear if those people weren't already dead, I would kill them for you sweetheart. Your too damn young to be going through crap like this. _Rosalie might of looked calm on the outside, but on the inside her thoughts felt like a wild fire; dangerous and uncontrolled.

A- _I wonder why she blocks out my visions? If she's trying to protect me its understandable, but she's home for good now. We should be the ones to protect her, not the other way around. _I watched Alice walk away with a slight frown marring her pixie-like features.

It had been an hour since Hermione had fallen asleep, and it was beginning to worry me. She was letting her shields down; and she was having a nightmare! The dream seemed all too real, bodies were lying everywhere she looked. I looked down to see that she was standing over an injured friend. Carlisle was right, she does fight like a demon when those she loves are in danger. _ Wait, that's not a friend. How did Alice get there, and why is she bleeding? _ I turned around, taking everything in. this truly was a battle field. Bodies were everywhere, beams of different colored light flying through the air, maniacal laughter rang around the entire area.

"_EDWARD!" she shrieked, I saw my look-a-like hit the ground after being shot at by a bright green light. She started fighting with renewed vigor, then she stopped cold when a voice echoed behind her. "Hermione Granger, mud-blood extraordinaire." she turned to see a large man standing there, wand at the ready. He had platinum blond hair and silver colored eyes; standing almost at 6"2. His clothes screamed wealth, yet here he was covered in mud._

"_Fuck off, Lucius!" she hissed, she raised her wand when he pulled Esme from behind him. Her hands were bound and she was gagged, "I'll use her as a shield should you fire a single curse at me." He threatened, his smirked looked almost predatory when he saw Hermione lowering her wand._

"_What do you want! You've already killed my parents, just take me already. I'm so tired of having to fake every single emotion and not meaning a single one. JUST KILL ME ALREADY! I NO LONGER CARE I'M TIRED OF IT ALL! I'm just so bloody tired." she whispered the last part, letting herself slump to the ground just as more people dressed in black were starting to surround her sending rays of green light straight to her heart . . . _ A blood curdling scream came from Hermione's room. That was a first; its usually one of the girls or Harry. We all ran up to her room, only to see her curled in the fetal position shaking with fear. That's when it hit us, the stench of blood. Carlisle went to look her over, pulling up the back of her shirt we saw that her wounds had reopened.

"Harry, has she ever had a nightmare this severe before?" Esme asked, standing to the side, not wanting to be in the way, _I knew I jinxed it, _she thought. Harry simply shook his head, trying to get a grasp of what was happening.

H- _I can't lose her. She's practically my mum now. _I turned to look at Harry, he probably didn't notice he was crying. It was understandable since he had Luna in one arm with the other around Pansy, with the former holding Ginny in her jaguar cub form. The screams continued but I was no longer able to see into her head, _she must be coming out of it._ Poor Carlisle, I can't imagine what he must be feeling right now; It really must suck to be Jasper sometimes.

J- _Fuck you, Edward! I practically felt you smirk. _He through me a dirty look; I merely raised an eyebrow, an amused smile playing at my lips.

Hermione sat up screaming, trying to fight off invisible attackers. It wasn't until Carlisle wrapped her in his arms that she calmed down mumbling, "warm summers day," he looked up, confused. "She knows its you," I explained. " Remember your earlier conversation?" I inquired.

He nodded his credence, "Light as a feather, my little mouse." he whispered in her ear. She slumped against him, burrowing her into his neck; strangely her wounds started closing themselves up. Harry and the girls took that as a sign that she would be fine, taking Ginny's lead and turning into there feline counterparts, they climbed on her bed surrounding her. I turned to Alice, she looked at me and nodded.

A- _She'll be fine, she just needs some rest. _

I nodded in agreement, turned and made my way to the piano. Maybe a little Beethoven would help, _For Elise_ was always her favorite. As soon as I started to play, she relaxed; four different purrs and sighs of contentment was all that was heard throughout the night.

~oOoO§OoOo~

Hermione POV

I decided to ride with the family since Alice decided to change my outfit for the day. Instead of donning my coveted biker boots, I wore my favorite pair of black peep-toe pumps; in place of my loose-fitting trousers, I had on the tightest pair of black, ripped skinny jeans I owned; I was at a complete lose for words when she made me wear my white oxford shirt, with the top few button open; a black tie and last, a black business jacket. After looking in the mirror I felt like punk getting ready for work, and I liked it!

Making myself comfortable on Jasper's lap, since he wouldn't let me sit anywhere else, I enjoyed the ride to school. When we got there, the girls' and my outfit started making sense; it was Career Day, nothing but sexy business men were walking around campus. Alice was wearing the gray and white equivalent of me while Rosalie wore the blue and white; I must say we made quite the sight when I stepped out of Edwards Volvo followed by Rose and Alice, nothing but cat-calls followed us as we made our way into the school.

"Really Alice?" I asked, a little amused at the whole charade of appearing like triplets, "You could of just told me. I would've worn a skirt instead and played the sexy secretary." I smirked when I saw the boys face, Emmett walked up to me and grabbed me from behind.

"You are not going to be playing anything, little sister!" whispered in my ear, I laughed and turned in his arms, "See , this is why I consider you a giant teddy bear. Protective and cuddly!" I told him, his response was a cheesy grin. The bell rang, signaling first period, time for art class. I turned and grabbed Jasper, dragging him behind me amidst the laughs of my family,

"Come on Jasper, time for art class. Besides you need to beat away the hormone crazy boys." and with that, I was tossed over his shoulder. I felt his chest rumbling, he must be feeling my humor. "You know, you didn't have to start acting like a cave man just to take me to class you now." he started laughing out loud now.

"Course I do, little mouse. It's bad enough you have one dog after you, you don't need any more." when he sat me down at my desk, he stopped moving. On my desk was . . .

**A/N: yea you guys can kill me later. Give me a couple of hours and I'll have another chapter up. Maybe...**

**Happy Trails**

**J. D.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I'm up to taking requests as to what you want to happen with the Imprinted couple of your choice! (Couples will be introduced later this chapter)**

Pack Mother

§ Chapter 4 §

And It Begins

Hermione POV

On my desk was a purple rose with a note.

_If a thousand painters worked for a thousand years, _

_they could never create a work of art as beautiful as you._

_Hoping to be yours,_

_Alpha_

"Awe, how sweet." I murmured, lifting the rose to my nose; it smelled like cinnamon and cherries. I smiled, very few people new my favorite colored rose was purple. I wonder who left this for me. I chuckled, _An art quote while in art class, how very cute._ The rest of art class was uneventful, except for Jasper telling me to toss out the rose, because it smelled like dog. I rolled my eyes, maybe that 'Cutie' from from yesterday was trying to get my attention.

Walking into second period Language Arts with Edward and Alice saw me stopping in my tracks, for another purple rose was sat on my desk. I smiled as I went to grab it, there was another note.

_If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?_

_Hoping to be yours,_

_Alpha_

I smiled again, this 'Alpha' must like me a lot if he's doing this. Edward read the note over my shoulder and scowled, "How poetic, this Alpha is. Well you could do worse, I guess. At least the dog after you is the one in charge." I sent him a pointed stare, he stopped talking but kept a smirk plastered on his face. We took our seats (in front of Bella) to wait for class to begin.

In the middle of class a folded note landed on my desk, from my peripheral vision I was able to see that is was from Bella.

_Can I talk to you after class?_

_B._

I nodded my head; Ignoring the speaker throughout the rest of the period, I wondered what Bella could possibly want to talk to me about.

Once class was over I told Alice and Edward I'd be fine walking to my next class with Bella. They left, albeit reluctantly; I stood outside the classroom waiting for Bella. When she did come out, she looked me straight in the eyes, stood there for a second too long then flashed a smile.

"Hey Hermione." Bella said, giving a small smile, "I saw you got another rose." I inclined my head, urging her to continue. "I know who gave you those roses, but all I can tell you is that you can expect more and the guy that is sending them to you really wants you to give him a chance." she explained as we walked to our third period class.

"Well, tell this 'Alpha' that purple roses are my absolute favorite." I told her, if she knew him then maybe we could meet sometime soon.

I seemed to be smiling a lot today, especially with another rose on my desk.

_If stars fell every time I think of you,_

_the sky would soon be empty._

_Hoping to be yours,_

_Alpha_

Rosalie and Jasper were looking at me as I took my seat, smelling the rose; cherries and cinnamon again, why this scent? This must have some significance, but what? I sat there contemplating the whole thing, completely oblivious to the fact Newton kept sending me what was supposed to be 'sexy' looks and the 'look-at-her-and-I'll-kill-you' looks Rose and Jasper were sending him.

_OK, Alpha is definitely that 'Cutie' from yesterday, but why is he trying to get my attention? And now whats up with Bella? She usually shy's away from me but now its like she's like my best friend. Hmmm, very strange. But this is one mystery that I'll stay away from, let it play out on its own._

I walked into the cafeteria with Rose and Edward, completely ignoring the filth they called 'food'. I stayed silent, listening to Emmett complain that today's Career Day sucked ass. I gave a small chuckle, always complaining that one. I found myself glancing at the note from last period,

_If beauty were time, you'd be eternity._

_Hoping to be yours,_

_Alpha_

I smiled again, this 'Alpha' knows the way to my heart; cheesy pick up lines and purple roses. I found it odd today to find myself facing Bella's table, with her throwing a wide grin at me; I smiled back, how peculiar. Sitting from this angle I was able to see Newton walking towards us, more towards me but still.

"Hello, Hermione." Newton attempted what I thought to be a purr, "You know, I would absolutely love to kiss those beautiful, luscious lips." I smirked at his bravado, this prat must be braver than I thought. "Oh and the one's on your face too." he gave a lecherous smirk for a better affect. Before the boys could stand, I stood up and leaned in as if to kiss him. Instead my knee met his crotch, he fell to the floor howling with pain. I grabbed my bag, walking out of the cafeteria I threw him a parting comment.

"Try that on someone else, Newton. You'll never have me." I went straight to chemistry, ignoring the round of applause that followed me. That smile was back on my face though when I saw another rose. Reading the note, I knew I was definitely giving him a chance.

_Your beauty makes the morning sun look_

_like the dull glimmer of the moon._

_Hoping to be yours,_

_Alpha_

I jumped in my seat when Bella sat beside me in Edwards chair; She gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Edward said that he was going to skip this class and asked if I could sit with you. I said yes, if that's alright?" her eyes were almost pleading for me not to turn her down. I patted her shoulder and she relaxed instantly. Throughout the entire class she was texting, who I assumed to be her that 'Buff' bloke from yesterday.

Bella POV

_Billy was right, I felt the bond right away. But what about her? Does she feel it too or does she have to accept the Imprinting first? _

Talking with Hermione was kind of like talking with my best friend who just happened to be my mom. It was a nice feeling; my own mom was too much of a kid to actually be a mom. The more I started to think about my own mom, the more she started to look like Hermione. Would Charlie be OK with me calling Hermione 'mom' or would he be mad? _Well he knows about the boys being wolves, I'll ask Billy if we can tell Charlie about the whole Sam situation._

I got bored during chem class, I decided to text Jake only to see that I had a text from him waiting for me.

**Jake- Hey Bells, have you talked to her yet? Did she get the flowers?!**

_Bella- Yea I have and she loved the roses. Tell Sam that she said purple roses are her favorite! Your dad was right about the bond! Oh and tell Sam that he might want to come after school again._

**Jake- Just told him. Now he has this big shit-eating grin on his face. But want to know why about going to the school again.**

_Bella- Mike Newton._ Was all I typed out before Sam texted me instead.

**Sam- Don't bother with the rest of the roses. I'll be at the school myself!**

Yea, just another drama filled day at school; Well at least it might be interesting.

~oOoO§OoOo~

Hermione POV

Finally school was out! I made my way outside with Emmett and Jasper again; the constant arguing was stating to worry me. Sometimes it's like they're married to each other instead of Rosalie and Alice, respectively. Oh well, at least they're entertaining. Rosalie came out first, strutting like a run-way model; then Alice like her mini-me. I felt bad for Edward, when he came out he had Jessica _and_ Lauren trailing after him like lost puppies.

For some reason looking at them made me read the last two notes from today, weird that Bella just gave them to me after chem class.

_Life without you would be like_

_a broken pencil, pointless._

And the other one,

_Can I have the directions to your heart?_

_I hope 'Alpha' shows up today_, I thought as I went to save Edward. Both girls gave me dirty looks when I grabbed his hand, "Come on Eddie, we must be going now." I sent him a wink, "Uncle Carlisle needs us home as soon as possible." We started to walk away only for Lauren to put a hand on my shoulder.

"Look, whore, Edward here is gonna be mine. Not yours, never will be, so back off," she said, looking smug at the thought of her possibly hurting my feels. I turned around and stared at her with a blank face. _You know, I think I'll have a little fun before we go home._

"Excuse me, but this is a rake and shovel conversation, no hoes allowed." I said and started to walk to the car with the laughter of the entire parking lot behind me, only to be stopped again.

"I'm not the hoe, you are! At least my beauty is all natural." Lauren smirked again. Yes, this was going to be very fun.

"Please, I could wipe 95% of your so-called beauty with a wet tissue!" I shot back; A semi circle was starting to be formed. Lauren left the parking lot red in the face, only for Mike and Jessica to step in for her. Before they could utter a single word, I tried riling them up.

"Shock me by saying something intelligent!" I stood there with my best Slytherin smirk, then Mike jumped in.

"You know, you'll make a great _first_ wife some day." I burst out laughing at that, these twats needed better insults.

"Oh please," my phone rang, pulling it out I saw it was Rose, perfect timing! "Hello? Yea, one moment. Newton your village just called, they want there idiot back!" More laughs went around,

"I don't know what sucks more, your aunt or your jokes?" laughter arose from the males in the crowd only.

"Are you always an idiot or just when I'm around?" Hi-fives and laughs from girls went all around. Before he could continue I delivered my ego deflating blow, "Listen, Newton, save your breath for your date tonight. They don't blow themselves up!" before I could turn around Jessica finally said something.

"Shut up, you'll never be as great as Lauren!" she said, a smug smile on that rat-looking face of hers as if she gave the greatest comeback ever. What the deuce, had this entire school gone mad?

"Really? Great at what?" I inquired, she started sputtering nonsense. "Like poetry, you say? Well here's a poem for you: Roses are red, Violets are blue; God made me gorgeous , what happened to you?" With that I walked away, laughter erupting once more. Emmett and Alice were leaning on each other, laughing themselves silly; Rosalie and Jasper looked extremely proud; and Edward looked pissed. Why? I followed his line of vision only to see 'Alpha' standing there with a full bouquet; how thoughtful. He flashed me a smile while handing me the roses.

"Hi, I'm Sam." he said, kissing my knuckles. _What a gentleman._ "I was wondering if you wanted to go to a bonfire tonight at the beach, down in La Push? Bella will be there, and you could bring some . . . friends." His eyes pleaded for me to say yes, it was almost heart breaking. _Friends? Maybe I could bring Harry and the girls. _I slightly buried my face in the roses he gave me, cherries and cinnamon again, how lovely.

"I- " was cut off by Emmett throwing me over his shoulder, "seem to be going home now. Thanks for all the flowers today though." I threw him an air kiss before the car door was slammed in my face. I rolled down the window to call out to him, "I'll try to make it tonight Sam!" Then we sped out the parking lot, on our way home.

~oOoO§OoOo~

§ Back in La Push §

Sam POV

As Bella sat there telling me about what happened at school, I couldn't stop thinking about kiss. OK sure, she 'threw' the kiss at me but still it was a kiss. I snapped out of my thoughts when Bella started waving her hands in front of me.

"Billy was right, Sam. When I looked her square in the eyes, I felt the bond. It felt like I've known her for years instead of just two day. Like I could have told her everything and anything. But also like she really was my mom, she gives off this motherly yet dangerous vibe. I really hope she accepts the bond, Sam. She'll be good for all of us, for you." she patted my shoulder on her way outside. I hoped everyone was right, I hardly knew her yet she was the light of my life already; I hope she makes it tonight.

~oOoO§OoOo~

§ Later That Night §

Hermione POV

Not knowing what would be appropriate to the bonfire tonight, we decided on wearing our swim suits under our clothes. After getting permission from Uncle Carlisle ("Be back around midnight, my little mouse!" he called out to us) we took off in my black Jeep Wrangler. I smiled at the looks on the girls faces, after never having been in a muggle vehicle their looks were almost priceless.

I pulled up to the beach and parked on the sand, when we got down we saw that the bonfire was in full swing. Harry grabbed my hand as we walked up to the people around the fire, I felt his nervousness at being surrounded by people he didn't know. When Sam walked up to us, I could've sworn he growled when he saw my hand in Harry's. Maybe introductions would be a good start if I were to accept his bind.

"Hey, you made it!" Sam said, he had the biggest smile on his face. I nodded and introduced my so-called children.

"Yeah, I convinced my uncle to let me come tonight, provided I'm home by midnight." the girls were standing behind me now. "Sam, I'd like you to meet Harry, Ginny, Pansy, and Luna." I said, pointed to each person, when mentioned. He looked almost heart broken when Harry put his arm around me, seeing as I did nothing to stop it. Just then a girl and a group of very muscular men came up behind Sam.

"Hermione I'd like you to meet Paul, Quil, Jared, Jacob, Leah and her brother Seth." Sam said, pointing to each of them, "You guys these are Harry, Luna, Ginny, Pansy, and of course, Hermione." I noticed how his eyes flashed with what I thought to be love at the mention of my name. I studied each person before me when all there eyes landed on me, different emotions played behind them; they ranged from acceptance to love and devotion to respect. I wonder if it had to do with me being their alpha's Imprint.

Where Jacob and Jared waved there hands with a "Hey, nice meeting you." then took off to sit by two girls next to the fire, the rest stayed. Leah and Harry seemed to be locked in a staring contest, while Pansy had on the brightest blush to date because Seth was staring at her with his mouth wide open; Quil had this dreamy look on his face as he stared at Luna; Paul had this awe stuck look on his face as he stared at Ginny, to which she only raised an eye brow at.

After a moment Sam cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention. "Why don't you guys show Hermione's friends around the beach for a while?" he gave them a pointed stare, with a smile on there faces they each grabbed one of the new comers, thus leaving me alone with Sam.

"You want to take a walk on the beach?" He asked, with those gorgeous eyes pleading me I didn't have the heart to say no. I nodded yes, grinning when he offered his hand; I entwined our fingers when the water started hitting my feet. _I wonder when he plans on telling me?_

I must have jinxed it, 'cause when we got to a dried out log he motioned for me to sit on it with him sitting at my feet looking unsure as to where he should start.

"Look Hermione, there is something really important I need to tell you." before he could continue a loud whistle rang through the air, we turned to see everyone heading back towards the fire. "Maybe after hearing the stories you can see why I'm nervous." and with that we made our way towards the fire with our hands still entwined.

"For our guests tonight, my name is billy, and I'll be telling the legends of our people." said the kind looking man in the wheel chair.

"According to Quileute legend, the spirit warriors were the first to shift from humans into wolves. Quileute population was always small, but they never disappeared since it was believed they had magic in their bloodlines." Billy began, I was so entranced by the beginning that I hardly noticed that I was sitting in Sam's lap.

"The Quileute tribe settled in La Push and became efficient fishermen and shipbuilders. As time passed, other people coveted their land and moved against them for it. The tribe was small and could not defend themselves, so they took their ships and left the land. At sea, Kaheleha used the magic in their blood to defend it. He was the first Spirit Chief in Quileute history. He and all the men left the ships in spirit only, using the original power of Quileute Astral Projection, leaving their bodies behind under the care of the women. Though they could not physically hurt the enemy, the warriors had other ways." At Billy's slight pause I looked around the fire, taking notice of Ginny in Paul's lap and Leah sitting on Harry's.

_I wonder if she Imprinted on Harry? Paul must have with Ginny since she hasn't been with any one aside from Harry. She must really like Paul._

"They blew fierce winds into enemy camps; they could make great screaming in the wind and could manipulate animals to do their bidding. Animals were the only ones that could see them and help. The invading tribe had packs of thick-furred dogs to pull their sleds in the north, and which were set against them. Bats were brought out of the cliff caverns. As a result, the dogs and bats won and the survivors of the invaders scattered thinking the harbor cursed. The Quileutes released the dogs, who ran wild, and returned to their bodies victorious.

The Hohs and the Makahs made treaties with the Quileutes because they wanted nothing to do with their magic." Here Billy stopped to sip some water, I took this chance to look around again. Pansy was sat on a log with Seth sitting on the ground in front of her, her hands were on his chest as she rested her chin on his shoulder; Seth sat there with a dreamy smile on his face while he played with her fingers.

"Generations passed and the last of the great Spirit Chiefs came to be. Taha Aki was a man of peace and was known for his wisdom. However there was one man named Utlapa who believed that they should use their magic to expand their control over the Hohs and the Makahs, building an empire. When the spirit warriors left their bodies their minds were all connected with each other. Taha Aki did not like what Utlapa wanted and banned him from the tribe. Utlapa left and hid in the nearby forest." I looked over at Luna only to see her falling asleep in Quil's lap.

"Taha Aki was vigilant and protected his people even when there was no danger. Every so often, the Spirit Chief would leave the village to a sacred and secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and searched the surrounding areas for any dangers or threats. One day, Utlapa followed Taha Aki planning to kill him, but as he waited for him to leave his body he hatched another plan. Utlapa left his body, took Taha Aki's body, and killed his own. Taha Aki knew immediately what was happening when Utlapa joined him in the spirit world. He raced back to his sacred place but was too late. He followed his body in his spirit self down to the tribe. For weeks he watched with despair as Utlapa made sure everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then Utlapa's first edict came: no warrior was to enter the spirit world because he had a vision of danger, but in truth he was afraid of Taha Aki. Utlapa took liberties with the tribe that no one ever dreamed of. He took a second and a third wife, even though Taha Aki's wife still lived. Eventually, Taha Aki brought a great wolf down the mountains to kill Utlapa and free the tribe, but Utlapa only hid from it behind his warriors. The wolf ended up killing a young man, making Taha Aki's grief greater.

Taha Aki had been away from his body long enough to be in agony. He felt doomed of never being ever to cross the line between life and death. The great wolf followed him through the forest and Taha Aki felt jealous of the animal; at least it had a body and a life. At that moment the Spirit Chief had an idea that changed the future of the Quileutes. He asked the animal if he could share his body with him and the wolf complied. As a single being, the wolf and the man went to the village. The people feared the wolf, shouting for the warriors' help. The warriors came with spears in their hands, but they stopped in surprise of what the wolf was doing: the wolf was retreating from the warriors and trying to yelp the songs of their people. The warriors realized what it was doing and could only think that it was being influenced by a spirit.

An old warrior, Yut, disobeyed the orders of the false chief and left his body. Yut gathered the truth in an instant and welcomed Taha Aki. Almost instantly, Utlapa realized what had happened and raced towards Yut's body with his knife. The other warriors were confused. Yut went back into his body but could not fight Utlapa off before warning the others, as he was too old. Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit left the world and he returned to the wolf's body feeling a great rage. The wolf shuddered and transformed into a man before the eyes of the warriors. The man did not look like Taha Aki's body, but like his spirit self, which the warriors recognized instantly. Utlapa tried to run but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf and killed him. Upon realization of what had happened, everything returned to normal. The only change he kept in place was the forbidding of spirit travel. From then on he was known as the Great Wolf or the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many years because he did not age. He fathered many sons, who in time found that they too could turn into wolves on reaching manhood. However, they were all different because the wolf form reflected the spirit of the man. Some became warriors like Taha Aki and did not age, others did not like to transform, and started to age.

After Taha Aki gave up his spirit self, trouble began in the North with the Makahs. Several young women had disappeared and they believed the neighboring wolves were to blame. However, all the wolves knew it was none of them because their minds were still connected with each other. Taha Aki did not want a war, especially since he could not lead his people any longer. He gave his eldest son, Taha Wi, the responsibility of finding who was to blame. Taha Wi led five wolves in search through mountains looking for evidence but they only found a strange, sweet scent. They followed it and the journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent the two younger brothers back to inform the chief. Taha Wi and the other two never returned.

A year later, two Makah maidens were taken from their homes on the same night and the Makahs called upon the wolves. The Quileutes found the same sweet scent and went on the hunt once more. Only one of them returned. Yaha Uta, the eldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, returned carrying strange cold pieces of a corpse. He described what had happened to his brothers. One of them underestimated the strength of the creature and became a victim. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more careful but the creature matched their movements and got his hands on one of them. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat and began tearing at him desperately trying to save his brother. It was too late but he succeeded in ripping his enemy apart.

Yaha Uta laid the remains of the creature on the ground to be examined. Suddenly the corpse began to attach itself together and so the elders set fire to it. They spread the ashes far and wide, except a small bag which Taha Aki wore around his neck to be warned if the creature ever decided to get himself together again. The creature was called the Cold One and the Blood Drinker. They feared there were others like it since they only had one wolf protector left. Then came the Cold Woman, its mate. She was the most beautiful creature to be seen, though one small boy claimed the smell hurt his nose. An elder heard this and yelled for them to get away. He was the first to die at the mercy of the woman. She then proceeded to the other people until Yaha Uta arrived, followed by Taha Aki, his third wife, and the elders. When Yaha Uta was defeated, Taha Aki turned into an old gray wolf with the strength given by his anger alone. He began fighting the Cold Woman, when his third wife came to a conclusion.

She had just seen her son killed and now her husband ran a terrible danger, along with the rest of her sons and tribe. She heard every word the witnesses told the council and heard Yaha Uta's version of events the night the other one was beaten. She knew that his brother's divergence had saved him. She grabbed a knife from one of her sons, ran towards the blood drinker and stabbed herself in the heart. The Cold Woman could not turn away from the fresh blood and gave in to the thirst. Taha Aki bit her throat and finished her off along with two of his sons who felt such rage at seeing their mother dead that they turned into wolves. After that, Taha Aki never returned to his human self, staying to protect his wife's body and leaving to the forest never to return to the tribe.

Taha Aki's descendants no longer turned to wolves when they reached manhood. Only when a cold one was near would they return. The cold ones always came in one or two so the pack stayed small with 3 wolves until a bigger coven came.

The leader of the coven spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave proof of this, and a treaty was offered to the tribe even though there was no need—they outnumbered the wolves and could have won easily if they fought. Ephraim accepted and the coven's numbers forced a larger pack than before. Over the years, the coven left and returned to Forks but always kept true to their word and did not harm the tribe."

When he finished he looked at Leah then at all the boys, giving them a pointed stare before he continued; he shifted in his chair trying to make himself more comfortable before delivering the news I was hoping for.

"Now the reason I told you all the legends, especially our guests tonight is because Leah and the boys are the Protectors of our tribe." he let that bit of news sit there, like he was waiting for an explosion.

"We know, Billy." I said softly, I felt Sam stiffen beside me."If Bella hasn't told you yet, we've been living with the Cullens. The Cold One's from your legends, correct?." Here Billy pales slightly before urging me to continue.

"Well, Dr, Cullen just happens to be my uncle. Well, a very distant one, but my uncle none the less. You see I truly appreciate you telling us your secret tonight, so as payment, you can say, we'll let you in on our own secret." Harry and the girls nodded there permission as well.

"You see, me and the girls are witches while Harry is a wizard." I waited with baited breath, nobody moved; sounds of disbelief soon dominated the cool night air .

"Prove it!" Said Paul and Leah in unison. I stood up smirking and turned into Anja; those that were sat on the logs fell back in shock at the sight of a large lioness in front of them. I turned to face Billy before changing back.

"Now I believe there was something else you were going to tell us?" I gave him a pointed look. He only grinned in reply.

"Yes there was. Now the reason behind me telling you is because is seems that Leah and the boys have Imprinted. Imprinting is Fates way of showing us our soul mates, its practically love at first site. Now if everyone else could do there part." at that slight command we all broke away from the fire, Sam was taking me back to the log we were at before.

"Now Hermione, like Billy just explained about the Imprinting, it turns out I Imprinted on you." he turned his face away from me, like he was expecting rejection. I smiled softly, putting my hand on his cheek he turned to face me again; I gave him my answer in the form of a gentle kiss.

**A/N: So how was that ending? What should the answers be for the other couples? Remember, updates every Wednesday!**

**Happy Trails!**

**J.D.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own!**

**A/N: Sorry for the really late posting of this story, its because I got super lazy and then I decided to write a new story; Hopefully its original! I'll have the first chapter for that up soon. I also posted a random one-shot! Go check it out.**

**From here, Hermione and Sam's relationship will start to be a little "fast-paced" in the upcoming chapters. Well here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

Pack Mother

§ Chapter 5 §

Here Comes Trouble

Sam POV

_She kissed me! She's not turning away, I'm not gonna die. SHE KISSED ME!_

"So your not turning me down?" I asked, wanting to be sure. _What if she decides to dump me later on? _I thought sadly.

"Alright, you want me to be absolutely sure that I really and truly mean to stay with you?" Hermione asked, looking amused and thoughtful at the same time; I nodded my head, of course I wanted her to be with me.

"Alright then, explain to me as best you can what it means to be your Imprint and what comes with this 'deal package' so to speak." she asked, gentle humor shining in her beautiful eyes and a smile threatening not to show.

"Well, for me, having Imprinted on you, it basically means that for me, it was love at first sight." I tried explaining. Ah there's the smile, at least some of it; it was still threatening to show, only more so now.

"With me being your . . . eh . . soul mate, I guess, it means that you literally are the only girl for me. If you refuse the bond romantically, I will become the greatest friend, brother, or protector that you have ever had." I stated with as much conviction I could. _I hope she accepts me romantically._

"Does being your Imprint make me the Alpha Female?" she asked, looking very thoughtful.

"Yes. But in your case it makes you the Pack Mother, you would be taking care of the . . . motherly responsibilities within the pack." I told her quietly. _She has kids already, right? A few man-kids shouldn't be a problem. Maybe._

"Well, I should have told you earlier, but I kind of already have kids. Four of them." she said quietly, she seemed shy about it. _Hell I love kids, as long as they don't bit ankles, then I'm good._

"That's completely fine with me. But you're making me nervous. What's your answer?" I asked, my heart was starting to hurt if that was even possible.

She leaned in real close, those plump rose-red lips of hers just barely brushing against mine; she whispered, "I've already chosen you Sam. You are the only one I'll ever want. No one else. Just give me time to start loving you the way you deserve to be loved, and I promise my heart is yours." then she gave me the the sweetest of kisses. My heart soared!

Without warning, I grabbed her by the waist and swung her around in circles. Nothing but her bell-like laughter chimed through the cool night air. This was officially the best night of my life. I started to kiss her again, she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I growled in approval, before it could get heated we both heard different gasps of surprise.

When we both turned we saw the little red-head wrapping her arms and legs around Paul. That idiot was wearing the biggest smile I had ever seen on him. Seth and the black-haired chick were hugging each other so tight, there was no room between them. Then they shared a kiss, with the girls face going bright red.

"Looks like Ginny is happy with Paul being her wolf, huh? And the same must go for Pansy and Seth." Hermione whispered against my neck. I shivered in pleasure, her voice was starting to drive me wild. We heard a small sigh; it sounded almost sad but happy at the same time. That's when my girl nudged my shoulder to turn the other way around.

We saw Leah standing with her arms wrapped around the green-eyed dudes' waist and her head on his chest with his arms around her shoulders. _I really gotta start learning their names._

"I wonder what Harry told Leah?" Hermione asked, I nodded in agreement. She rubbed her nose against mine, catching my attention; I looked into her whiskey-amber eyes, what I saw stole my breath away. Love and adoration were literally shining in her eyes. Or was that just the light from tonight's full moon?

"Mama!" we turned at the sound of a dreamy sounding voice. Quil was being dragged of to us by his Imprint, her crazy blue eyes looked bright with happiness while Quil's were wide with shock at what she just called Hermione.

I looked at Hermione, hoping she was wrong but right at the same time. I didn't get a real answer seeing as she was wearing a small almost fond smile when they right next to us. She answered with a sigh as I put her feet back on the sand, "Yes Luna?"

"Wait, was I not supposed to call you that in front of people we kind of don't know yet?" her blue eyes looked worried for a moment before Hermione wrapped her up in a bear hug. Luna just huddled closer to her as Hermione rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's alright sweetie. It was bound to come out soon. If not from you, then most definitely from Harry." she smiled at Luna, wiping away a stray tear.

Hermione POV

_Damn, one of them slipped up already. Well it's Luna so I might as well come clean the rest of the way._

"This was another thing that I was going to tell you Sam." I said turning to Sam, the poor bloke looked confused.

"When I told you that I four kids, I didn't mean actual kids." I sighed, I really don't know how I'm going to explain this to him.

"So, the secret's out then?" Harry asked, Leah was walking behind him as they made there way towards us.

"Yes, Harry, the secret is most definitely out. Why, did you want to be the first one to tell them?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually yes." he said, flashing his not-so-innocent smile before turning to face Leah. "This is what I was talking about. But I needed my mama to agree."

"What are you talking about Harry?" I asked, I was beginning to get a headache.

"I told Leah that there was a secret that I had to tell her but that you needed to be the one to tell her." he said, a sheepish smile made its way onto his face. Then hoping that it might actually work this time he pulled out the puppy dog eyes; his big emerald green eyes seemed brighter in the moonlight. I felt my resolve crumbling when his bottom lip started to tremble. Instead of saying anything I reached out to smack the back of his head.

"Harry, you should know by now that the puppy dog face doesn't work on me. It never has." I said, crossing my arms and favoring him with a withering yet motherly glare. By then the rest of the pack had joined our little group, the boys and Leah caught sight of my glare; they ducked their heads and bore their necks in submission. I saw what was happening so I dropped the glare and decided to pull Harry away from the group by his ear.

"Harry what exactly did you tell Leah?" I crossed my arms waiting for an answer. He shifted from foot to foot before saying what was on his mind.

"I wanted to tell her what we had been through. The war and some of the magical world, I guess." he said, shoulders slumping forward. "Not just Leah, but the entire pack might as well know now, right?" green eyes were peeking through black fringe.

A sigh escaped my lips. Sometimes I felt like I had taken too big of a bite when taking care of this lot. There was enough on my plate as it was. But sometimes I didn't care; they were my kids in all but blood and actually having given birth to them. Still, I wouldn't have it any other way. But I could do without all the white hairs I was starting to get.

"Fine Harry, we'll tell them." I relented, "But only in bits an pieces and when the need arises. Do you understand?" I waited for his acknowledgment, instead he lifted me into arms and swung me around in circles.

"Harry James Potter! Put me down!" I half screamed; rather than put me down, he let us fall backwards. I yelped when I fell forward still held tightly in Harry's arms.

"Thanks mama." Harry said kissing my cheek. Wiggling out of his arms with a slight smile; we made our way to our, now, better halves. Hopefully this happiness can last.

~oOoO§OoOo~

Our, rather large, cottage was finally finished! And with two days to spare. Walking up the mismatched stone walk took my breath away. But that was all we got to see; before even opening the front door we were met with the silvery lynx patronus belonging to Kingsley.

"_Hermione, you are in grave danger! You, Harry, and the girls must find a safe place to hide. Fenrir Greyback has escaped! Remus will deliver more details in person soon._" and then it vanished into this air. Right then and there I lost the lunch my Auntie Esme had made.

Harry POV

When I saw mama threw up I knew the situation was really bad. That bastard Greyback had tried to rape her. Never gonna happen. Maybe sending for Sam would help. I just hope my patronus doesn't freak him out. With a wave of my wand '_Prongs_' stood there waiting for instructions.

"Sam, it's Harry! I'll explain this later, but mama needs your help! We're all in danger! Hermione is in extreme danger! We need all of you guys to meet us at the Cullen's. Bella and Kim must come as well. Just hurry!" with that I sent it off. Grabbing mama around the waist I led our little family back to the Cullen's; They had every right to know about this as well.

Pansy moved to mama's other side while Ginny and Luna ran ahead. Knowing the Cullen's the way I do now, nothing is going to stop them from killing that fucking bastard of a werewolf.

~oOoO§OoOo~

(La Push Beach)

Sam POV

Since Hermione accepted the Imprinting two nights ago, I have never been happier. I hope nothing ever takes her away from me. I turned my head at the sound of Leah letting out a little scream. Making its way towards us was a silver ghost-looking stag. Standing itself right in front of me it opened its mouth and spoke with Harry's voice.

"Sam, it's Harry! I'll explain this later, but mama needs your help! We're all in danger! Hermione is in extreme danger! We need all of you guys to meet us at the Cullen's. Bella and Kim must come as well. Just hurry!" Without having to be told, Jared and Jacob ran to their girls as they were playing in the water.

I began to rub Leah's back when she let out a small whimper. I was thinking along the same lines as her. _I can't let anything happen to her; to them. We just found our soul mates._

"Lets go! Jared, Jacob and the girls can catch up to us in a bit. Lets go see whats going on with our Imprints." I ordered; nothing should even dare be thinking about harming my Imprint. I gotta keep'em all safe. I just hope I don't have to kill anyone.

~oOoO§OoOo~

(Back At The Cullen Residence)

Hermione POV

That monster had escaped Azkaban. Again! And he was after me. Again! _What in the nine levels of Hell have I done to deserve this?_

A cool hand brought me out of my semi shocked state. I looked up into the concerned eyes of my Uncle. I gave a small smile, hoping that it would appease him. Just barely, it seems, since he raised a pale brow in silent question.

"Apparently an ex-convict has escaped. A truly monstrous werewolf by the name of Fenrir Greyback and he is after . . . . me." I said in a small, quiet voice with a sad sigh. _My life will never be quiet and simple will it?_

I could see Pansy shaking on the couch. I opened my arms and she practically flew right into them. Ginny and Luna followed as their feline counterparts. Harry was shaking with what I assumed to be anger as he explained the seriousness of the situation to the rest of my family while Uncle Carlisle made sure I wasn't going to go into shock any time soon.

Soon howls were rising from the silent forest ordering the Cullen property. I started moving quickly, waving my wand. My family gave me a strange look, "Neutralizing air charms, they basically let you smell what you want to smell. That way the wolves don't smell that bleach-like scent that comes from a vampire and then you guys don't smell that wed-dog smell. Everybody's happy!" I said the last part with sarcastic enthusiasm. The guys sniggered while shaking there heads.

Before long someone was knocking on the glass of the back sliding door. I turned to see Sam wearing a concerned look on his handsome face. Harry must have told him what was going on. I opened the door, being lifted into his strong arms. He tightened his hold on me while saying hi to everyone else.

"What 'extreme danger' are you and the other Imprints in, Babe?" he asked using his Alpha voice, meaning I had no choice but to answer. With a sigh, I buried my face into Sam's neck, drawing comfort from my human furnace.

"You know how we've been telling you bits and pieces about the wizarding world?" I asked, he nodded his head, rubbing his nose against my temple.

"Yea, and that we're actually shape-shifters. Being a real werewolf sounds like going through constant murder." he let out a shudder.

"Yea. Well, there we have our own prison, Azkaban. And it's guarded by these, literally, soul sucking creatures called Dementors." I sighed, this wasn't going to get any easier, might as well blurt it all out now.

"It turns out an ex-convict by the name of Fenrir Greyback escaped." he stiffened, tightening his hold on me just that little bit more.

"And?" he prodded. He started tensing up, he probably knew he wasn't going to like this.

"He is the Alpha of all werewolves, and it turns out that the ruddy bastard is after me. Again. He has himself convinced that I am to be _his _Alpha Female. Arsehole already tried to rape me, I wasn't having none of that." I said quietly. The silence was soon deafening. Then loud growls started echoing around the spacious living room. I turned to see Leah and the boys from the pack shaking like crazy. I wiggled out of Sam's hold and slide the door open.

"Outside!" I said firmly, pointing towards the forest. Turns out they didn't need to be told twice. They ran, flying of the porch and landing as their canine equivalents; torn clothing lay everywhere. The snapping of their jaws were accompanied by angry snarls and growls; they seemed like truly sinister sounds to be coming out of such a calm forest.

The beginnings of a headache was started to make itself known. I rubbed my temple, sighing in slight frustration. Even though he was a wolf, Sam must have picked up on my agitation. He had calmed down enough to trot his way over to me. I had sat down on the grass and leaned against the handrail of the porch. When Sam got close enough he put his huge furry head on my lap. I instantly felt calm, I could never tire of this. Without warning, I fell flat out on my back, the grass slightly tickling the exposed skin of my neck. Soon I was covered in black fur and realized that it was Sam.

"Ah! Sam your enormous!" I cried dramatically, Merlin knew where I got the strength enough to flip us over; only to be rolled over again. I shifted into Moonlight mid roll, surprising Sam. I nipped his tail then ran. He let out a playful growl before chasing after me. Right when he was about to pounce on me there was a flash of white light. Everybody froze as they took in the person now standing before them.

His face was covered in scars; some would call them battle wounds, others would call them badges of honor; He stood at six foot flat, a well muscled physique; blue-gray eyes shone brightly under sandy brown fridge. Upon realizing who it was, I ran full speed at the new visitor. I jumped and shifted in mid air to land in a pair of oh so familiar arms.

"Papa Wolf!" I cried happily, he swung me around. The clearing of someone's throat brought us out of our happy moment. As soon as he set me down, my own children mobbed him into a dog pile.

"You smell like him." Sam said, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. I couldn't tell if he was mad or making a statement.

When everybody was standing on there own feet once more, introductions were made.

"Hello, All. I'm Remus Lupin. Mione's '_papa wolf_.'" he said with a bright smile.

**A/N: Yay! Remus is there to save the day! I am soooooooo sorry about the late update. I was suffering from a nasty bout of laziness and then a massive "creative explosion." I have myself stuck on about a dozen or so one-shots and the beginnings of many new stories. But no worries I'll always update; that you can count on. I will never abandon a story, I love writing to much.**

**Happy Trails**

**J.D. **


End file.
